Opposite Relationship
by Darklinkette
Summary: L falls inlove


Opposite Relationship

Chapter 1

Hey!" the woman dressed in a pair of black jeans with a black shirt banged on the door, hollering. "hello? Answer the door!" she hollered when no one would answer her. Finally, the sound of someone running to the door was heard. When the door opened, a girl with blonde ponytails sticking out of her head was looking up at her. "who are you?" the girl asked, being cautious for once. "my name is Neko, I'm here to speak to a Mr. Light?" she showed the girl her police badge. "oh!" the girl suddenly got chipper, and opened the door all the way. The girl was clothed in a dress with the bottom too far up her thighs. The woman came inside the room, hating the fact that this person was letting some strange girl answer his door and then not even showing up. "where the hell is he?" she growled, looking around. "up stairs." the blonde told her, laying on the couch reading a magazine. "welcome, Miss. Neko." a voice crackled around the room. "speakers, great. Are you Light? Or is this the famous L?" the woman asked, crossing her arms on her chest. "there is a door on your left, walk into that door and climb up the stairs." the voice told her, not answering her question. When she obeyed, she saw two gorgeous guys by the computer. "let me guess, your L and your Light?" she pointed to the correct ones. "yep." L said with a fork in his mouth. Neko sighed, placing her jacket on a chair beside L. "alright, why did you order me to come here?" she stared at Light, even though L was the one who had asked her to come. "your the best of your department. Every criminal that comes into contact with you is put away. It seems that when you arrest them, their terrified of you. Not sure what exactly you do, but they seem terrified of you when you get them." L stuck the fork in a plate while talked. He lifted a piece of cake to his mouth and ate. "yeah, what about it? You want to know what I do? How I know about them before anyone else does?" L shook his head. "i do, but I don't really care. I know you wouldn't tell me anyways." he twirled around to face her, but she still kept her eyes on Light. "and the college student?" Neko asked, finally staring at L. "he's helping on the case." L said, turning back to the computers. "your keeping an eye on Misa? I hope there's not any where I'm suppose to stay." she knew there was, but she pretended like she didn't. "the cameras in your room have been removed. Now, on to business." he slide a folder over to her. "I want you to look at these files, see who will become Kira's next target. His killing spree is in there, as is Kira 2. see what suspicions he has." L said, eating an ice cream cone, the cake eaten long ago. The butler offered Neko one, but she declined. She read each murder case, even though she knew them already. She wasn't like the other cops, she really didn't care what this Kira did. She was glad that he was killing these criminals off. It was about time someone did something. She closed the Kira file, not caring anymore. "i see you didn't finish it." L said beside her, eating his ice cream cone. "yeah, and if you know everything about me, why did you send for me?" she asked, not really caring. "because, your the only cop who seems to enjoy the Kira case." she nodded, acknowledging that. "that didn't answer my question. You do realize that if I found out who Kira was, I'd be helping him right?" Light stared at the girl, curious abut her. She wasn't someone he'd kill, knowing that she may come in handy. "yes, that's why these are for precaution." with that as a warning, he held a pair of handcuffs, pouncing on her. She didn't struggle, knowing it was useless. He handcuffed her arm to him, but didn't get up. "you can't help Kira without me knowing about it." he said, staring down at Neko. "good for you, not get off." she shoved him, standing up. She sat back down on the chair, but was suddenly rolled over too close to the damn detective when he rolled to grab a sucker. _Damn, this guy has eaten three desserts while I've been here for the few short 15 minutes. _She growled when he made himself comfortable by throwing his handcuffed arm around her shoulder. "you have three seconds to get the arm off, or you'll have only one hand." she kept her gaze aimed at his eyes, and even Light was a little terrified by the look. She looked ready to kill the other detective. He took his arm away, but tugged every once in awhile when Neko seemed interested in something different than him. She stood up on the next tug, making him fall on his face. She glared at him, walking off, dragging him behind her. He stood up finally, but had the bathroom door shut in his face. Unfortunately for L, Neko had to open the door again, causing it to hit him in the face. "uncuff me." she demanded. "on what terms?" he asked. "i have to take a leak, and I don't want some creepy, black haired idiot watching me." she told him without blinking. L didn't blink either, just produced the key, uncuffing her. She slammed the door in his face, his shirt caught in the door. "she's pissed at you, L." Light remarked, amused by the battle between the two. L shrugged, waiting patiently for his newest torture victim to finish. She finished, coming out only to be cuffed to the moron again. They both walked back to the computer, where the two started the little game of L bugging Neko, and her trying to ignore him. "hey, Neko?" Light sat down in a chair close by her, where she could see him. "why would you help Kira for?" she shrugged, turning farther than she needed to look at him in the eyes. Light suspected she did it just so L's face would fall into the next dessert he was eating, which was a pie with cream on top. "Why wouldn't I? I agree with what he is doing. It's about time someone took care of the criminals out there. Staying in jail for them is nothing. Dying from either a heart attack or any other death is what they deserve. The other cops don't agree with me, and there's been many who almost cost me my job for accusing me of being Kira. They don't seem to understand that the reason to become a cop is so that you protect the innocent. The world used to stone people who committed illegal crimes. Now, we just throw them in jail and let them out when money appears in front of our eyes." she explained to the young college student. He nodded, processing it. "Kira is judging criminals. He has no right doing..." **POP! **The chain got yanked in Neko's direction, making L fall into his dessert, again. "you murder my pie again." he complained, wiping his face off. "too much sugar will make you diabetic." she remarked back, looking at her watch on her wrist. "It's 4:00AM, I'm going to bed." she stood up, waiting. "no your not." he yanked the chain, making her fall onto the ground. "these chains are not coming off, and I'm not ready for bed." L finally got to eat his pie, while Neko sat down fuming. She had hoped that at least while she slept, she could be free from this idiot, but it didn't seem that way. Her eyes drifted close, falling asleep in the uncomfortable chair. "she's been up last night dealing with her work. I guess we can place her on the couch." L said, pitting the girl sleeping. Light nodded, picking her up. L walked with them, since he had to. He sat down on the couch, the girl's head on his lap. Light stretched, the day had caught up with him and his lack of sleep. He said good night, leaving the two in the room. He was thinking about this girl and how he could get her away from L long enough to make some sort of arrangement with her. L stared at the girl while she slept. Even he had to admit she was pretty, even asleep. "we should get this girl in bed." he told his "butler" standing up gently so he wouldn't wake her up. When the girl was carried to the guest bedroom she was to sleep in, L climbed in beside her, closing his eyes to sleep himself. He wrapped his handcuffed arm around her, snuggling in close to the sleeping girl. _She's peaceful when she's sleeping. _L thought before he slept.

Chapter 2

_the next day..._

get the hell off of, you pervert!" was the first thing Light heard when he walked out of the shower. Then he heard Neko smack L. _he's going to be covered in red hand prints before this day is over with._ Light chuckled, walking to the bedroom the two were in. "i can't believe this! What the hell could I have done sleeping?" Neko exclaiming, glaring at the half asleep idiot she found curled up next to her in bed. It was bad enough he was sleeping in the same bed as her, but to wake up to someone softly groping her breasts was enough to smack L. he rubbed his cheek, grinning really big. It pissed Neko to see him smiling. "I got smacked, but it was worth it. Their really big and soft." L grinned at her when he saw the look of murder in her eyes. She groaned, wishing she never accepted this damn case. "where the hell do I go for sexual harassment?" she muttered to herself, bending down to collect her bag. "what are you up to?" L asked, watching her. "looking for clothes. You better uncuff me, because I won't tolerate you staying in the bathroom with me." she picked up her clothing waiting for him to bring the key out. "no can do. We're stuck like this. You see, I can't find my key anywhere." he grinned, lying to her. She glared at him, not believing it. "Bullshit. I am not taking a shower with someone like you." L arched his eyebrow. "this will be amusing." he said, walking with her to the bathroom. She growled, ready to kill this guy. "turn around." she told him. He grinned, turning his back. She took off her pants, and tried to take her shirt off, but it didn't work. It caught in the cuff, making it impossible to get off. She placed her shirt, frustrated. "you have to take this off, I can't get undress." she told him, a little pissed off. He brought out his key, and undid the lock. His eyes roamed where her body. "cute." he commented, before turning around. A deep blush appeared on her. She knew he was talking about her black and red laced underwear. She undressed quickly, stepping into the shower. She couldn't relax knowing that little pervert was in the bathroom. She heard what sounded like water hitting water. The blush that had started to lighten deepened even more. He flushed the toilet, and the water quickly got hot. Really hot. She jumped, slipping to escape the water. Instead of hitting the tub, she was caught in arms. "sorry, I didn't expect it to get that hot on you." the annoying voice chuckled. She tried to push him away, wishing to hit the tub than to have his hands where they shouldn't be. Instead, she succeeded (even though she didn't mean to) into pulling him into the shower with her. They both slipped in the slippery tub. She closed her eyes in pain momentarily. When she opened them, she wished now she didn't. The idiot was still laying on top of her, his head laying on her wet breasts. "Get. Off. Me." she gritted her teeth. She felt embarrassed, she was unable to move. His body laid on top of her, but instead of getting off of her, he moved himself where their lips could touch. He kissed her, the water surrounding them, making their bodies slick. When he finished, he got up, helping her up. He walked out of the tub, and whistled by the door. She scrubbed her body until it was red, then leaned against the wall, letting the water wash the soap off slowly. She didn't want to get out and be handcuffed to L, nor did she want to be naked with him a few feet away. She turned off the water, and peeped out. He had his back turned, so she thought it was safe. When she got her bra and shirt on, she heard the already familiar sound of metal clamping on her. She didn't turn to him, just finished her dressing. "i wasn't even finished dressing, you Peeping Tom." she grumbled, towel drying her hair. "Peeping Tom? I already know what you look like naked, have felt your body. How can I be a peeping tom?" he asked her. She sighed, removing the towel. He was far too close for comfort. She placed a finger on his chest, pushing him back. "doesn't matter. Let's get to work." she sighed, walking to the door, but was stopped when the other end didn't follow. She turned to him, when the chain moved to her. She was pushed into the door by L, with a devil's smile. "I don't call it work, but let's get to it. It's about time you realized it." he whispered in her ear, before biting it lightly. "t...that's not what I meant." she tried pushing him away, but to no avail. He was far stronger than her. Which only left one option. "LIGHT! HELP!" she screamed, but more in a moan because L was doing something to her neck with his tongue. The door that supported them up flew open, making gravity pull them both and Light down onto the ground. "maybe I shouldn't have come." Light groaned, pushing the two off him. He stood up, looking at the angry Neko who was glaring at the grinning L. they both stood up, Neko thanking Light for saving her. L wasn't saying anything, just standing behind Neko with the same grin on his face. Before anyone could go anywhere, the sound of someone's phone went off. The ring tone was one that made Neko blush. "my milkshakes bring all the boys to the yard." a ring tone from America her friend placed on her cell. She never changed the ring tone. She kinda liked it. "milkshakes?" L looked at her. "shut up." she growled, walking to answer it. L grabbed the phone before she could answer it. "Hello? Neko residents, state your business." he held the phone with his thumb and forefinger to his ear. "hang on. Some guy named Tatasuhiro wants to know if you'll meet him at the usual place in 30 minutes."

"no." she said that one word with such venom and hatred, even Misa looked up with curiosity. "we'll meet you there." he hung up the phone and placed it back on the desk. "what do you mean "we?" I'm not going to meet that douche bag anywhere." she stated, opening the phone to delete his number. " I need a break from here, you got the chance, and we're both still chained together. So, we will be going." he picked up her phone, calling for someone to pick them up at the bottom. "now, about those milkshakes." he looked at her. "Go to Hell, L." she growled at him. "hey! Why don't you want to meet this guy for?" Misa was still laying on the couch, but she was looking up at her. "simple, I dumped him when I caught him cheating on me." she shrugged. Misa made a face. "men! At least my Light isn't like that." she exclaimed. Neko shook her head. "I don't have time for dating. My hands will be full with this Kira case. If, I ever get to start on it." she glared at L, who pulled the chain to get her to move. "oh, before you go!" Misa grabbed the female detective's phone punching in her number. "on your way, send me that song and any other American songs you have." Neko nodded, glad that she would be able to do something instead of dealing with L. the two left, entering a limo. She didn't question it, just climbed in after L. "so, what is this guy like?" L asked her, hand just a little too close for comfort. " in high school definition, a jock." L nodded, understanding what she meant by that. They arrived to the meeting point, where the loser was flirting with the waitress. She entered the diner, an idea in her head. "hey, L." she whispered to him. "yeah." he whispered back, not sure why. "let's play a game." he took one look at the evil looking grin in her eyes, and understood. "for it to sell, you'll have to let me do certain things during this event." she nodded, not caring. She just wanted to show this jock loser that she was just fine without him. L placed his hand in her back pocket, and she laid her head on his shoulder. They walked toward the jock, who grew bored with the waitress and gave her his order. When Neko appeared at the table with L, Tatasuhiro eyed the detective. "Neko! Who is this?" Tatasuhiro demanded, glaring at the guy. "oh how rude of me. This is L. He's my boyfriend. What did you want to speak about?" she sat down across from Tatasuhiro in the booth, L right beside her, sitting in his weird position. Tatasuhiro laughed. "boyfriend? Come on Neko! You expect me to believe this? He's not even your type."

"Oh? Humor me, what is her type?" L asked, staring at the guy in front of him. "I'm her type." he stated proudly. "really? You were just flirting with the waitress, just checked out that girl who has some jock guy around her shoulders, and are currently looking at the blonde haired girl in a college cheer leader outfit." Tatasuhiro looked at L. he looked at Neko, who was leaning back, enjoying the scene as L kept a hand on her thigh. "Neko. Are you going to let him talk to me like this? You know me! I only care for you." Neko laughed, getting stares from other people in the place. "you cheated on me with cheer leaders, the swim meet, and other random students. I am happy since I dropped you and got with him. He knows how to make me special, make me laugh, and..." she looked around, then hide a part of her mouth. "...and his is bigger." she didn't even bother to lower her voice. "compared to his, your manhood is a tictac." she giggled at Tatasuhiro's expression. L grabbed her, kissing her in front of everyone, while placing his hand on her butt, the other one resting on her breast. "Hey!" Tatasuhiro grabbed the detective's collar, pulling him up. The handcuffs that chained the two together made Neko raise as well. "why in the hell are you two handcuffed together?" Tatasuhiro screamed, causing a scene. "it's none of your business, but we lost the key. He's a complete animal in bed, and he forgot to put the key on the table stand last night." Neko giggled. Even being held up by Tatasuhiro, L waggled his eyebrows at her, causing her to giggle more and blush a little. A few college jocks came between the two, pulling Tatasuhiro away from L. "dude! It's over, get a grip!" one of them said, placing a foot on him. "thank you. We really must be going. Gotta do something." L said, winking at the college boys, getting a laugh from them. "good luck, dude!" "have fun!" was called after them as they left. The minute they got to an alley, Neko started laughing. "thank you, L. It was so much fun seeing him get in a predicament like that." she stopped laughing when L grabbed her chin. "don't I deserve more than a thank you? I did run off your ex boyfriend." before she could say anything, L placed a hand on the wall, causing her to be pushed against the wall. He kissed her slowly, teasing her lips until they opened with a sigh. He pressed up against her, forcing her leg to spread a little. He used his hands to grab her legs, wrapping them around his waist. He moved his hands over her body. He moved to her neck, licking it and nibbling the curved area by her collarbone. "...L..." she moaned, feeling his hand slip under her shirt, cupping her bra. His other hand was moving over her clothed private, teasing it. "L!" she gasped, feeling him undo her bra. The bra was pulled off her, and L held it in triumph. "we better go before we get arrested for indecent exposure." he said, sticking the bra in his pocket. Her head was still spinning too much to retrieve her bra from him. She climbed into the limo, and tried to look out the window, but a certain black haired detective was making small circles on her thigh. _That laugh was beautiful. Her eyes filled with lust when I touched her. Could it be? Am I falling for this girl? _L was thinking, looking at her.

Chapter 3

Hey! Are you going to be busy?" Misa asked Neko the minute L and Neko walked in the building. "I'm stuck with L. so, if he's... oh dear god!" she looked at him sniffing himself. "what? I need a bath. I got sweaty from dealing with your ex boyfriend." she gritted her teeth. "i never told you to accept it in the first place! I would have said no!" L shrugged, dragging a reluctant Neko to the bedroom. "Neko! Your not wearing a bra!" Misa hollered, giggling. "dealing with an ex, huh?" Light smirked at L. he grinned winking, getting slapped by Neko. "how did he...?" Misa gaped, awed that L was getting lucky while she hadn't even made second base with Light. "dear god! I forgot you had my bra." Neko exclaimed, covering her face. "you should pay more attention." L said, digging for clothes. He pulled out a white shirt and some blue jeans, seems that was all he wore. They went to the bathroom, where Neko turned around to avoid seeing something. "do you enjoy being a liar?" L's voice was in her ear. "what are you talking about?" she rolled her eyes, not looking at him. "you told that guy mine was bigger than his, why don't you see for yourself and compare?" L grabbed the girl, turning her so she'd face him. She closed her eyes. "I'm not looking at you, L. I only said it because..." she gasped when L grabbed her hand, placing it on his chest. "but I want you to look at it. Even touch it." she couldn't pull her hand away, no matter how hard she tugged, her hand just couldn't get freed. "L, stop. What happened in the alley should never have happened." the hold on her hand was loosed, and her chin was grabbed. "open your eyes, Neko." L murmured in her ear. She did, and was immediately kissed by L. "do you think we shouldn't have kissed in that alley?" he asked Neko, trailing his tongue around her ear. "...L..." his kisses grew hotter and feverish, trailing over her neck, she held onto his shoulders to keep herself upright. She felt she would fall if she didn't hold on. "Neko." L said her name, picking her up in his arms. She felt safe, she never felt safe since she watched her parents get murdered, but with L, she felt secure in his arms. _I can't believe it. I swore never to let anyone get close to my heart, but L...I'm in love with him._ He carried her out of the bathroom, all thoughts about the shower gone as L kissed her again. L gently laid her down on the bed, but left her to lock the door. She rolled her eyes, watching him. "security reasons only." he winked at her. He climbed back on the bed, eyes staring at her. "that's kinda predator looking." Neko laughed, watching him. "Predator." L said, uncuffing himself. "L." she warned, cautious about the gleam in his eye. He didn't say anything, only handcuffing her one hand to the bedpost. "be right back." he kissed her lips lightly, fondling her breasts before getting off the bed. "L!" she screamed, trying to break free. L ignored her, putting pants on. He walked out of the door whistling, while Neko hollered from the closed room, very pissed. "I'll be back. Just wait." he said, entering the room that Misa and Light were in. "Hey, I thought you was taking a shower? Where's Neko?" Light smirked, knowing the answer. "hey, you two have to get lost." he told them. "Leave? But why?" Misa pouted. "how is that even possible?" Light asked instead, already putting his jacket on. L shrugged. "I'm just that good, Light." Misa watched as L retrieved another pair of handcuffs. It finally dawned on her, and she giggled, walking out the door. "L." Light tossed a small box at the detective. He caught it, not even turning around. "don't knock her up." Light remarked, leaving. "condoms. I didn't even think about them." L muttered before going back to the girl chained to his bed, whistling.

_A few hours later..._

Shh." Light whispered to Misa, before opening the door. Hey entered the room, and covered Misa's mouth. The two were sleeping, snuggled up together. They were handcuffed together again, but that didn't stop L from hold her. The two left the room, quietly shutting the door. "L and Neko are a couple. This is so great!" Misa giggled, sitting on the couch while opening her laptop. "American love songs." Misa muttered, typing on the laptop. "what are you doing, Misa?" he asked, grabbing a drink. "well, I'm going to make Neko a CD full of American love songs. This is great! If Neko is anything at all like she acts, then when they wake up she's going to get really pissed. She and L don't realize their falling for each other. Come plan with me, Light." she motioned with her hand, eyes glued to the computer. "Misa, how do you know she likes American songs anyway?" Light sat down, deciding to hook these two up for his own purposes. "she said that they had some good songs she liked." Misa was too excited over this little project. "if I can drag her away from L long enough, then I can get her size and what she likes. You try getting L to realize he likes her, and see what color he likes. My designer can make any special dress for Neko." she giggled, enjoying her plans. They heard the sound of a angry slap, then a "wake up, L!" from Neko. Neko couldn't believe she did this. She fucked the famous detective L. she heard Light and Misa talking in the living room, and blushed red. She slapped L to wake him up. Instead, he rolled, making the arm that chained them together pull Neko down on her stomach over him. "wake up, L!" she hissed, unable to move. Finally, the detective opened his eyes and stretched. "starting round 6 alone?" he grinned at her. "NO! Light and Misa are back. Get up." she started to move, but L threw a leg over her body, trapping her. "no need to rush. They'll be fine on their own. They are being monitored anyways." Neko stopped struggling, and looked up at him. "Monitored? It wouldn't happen to be recording, is it?" he face paled when he nodded, the grin returning. "so, we just made a sex tape." L grinned, the hold his legs had against her went tighter as she start struggling again. "we have to erase that." she gasped, feeling L's feet rub her butt. L laughed, releasing her. She stood up, but didn't move when L stood up close to her. "having second thoughts about the tape?" he whispered, placing hands on her breasts. "or on the 6th round?" she shook her head. "that's not it at all. You need to get dressed." she pointed a finger at him, who in return, bite it lightly. "fine." he sighed, moving to collect the cloths. He uncuff his hand long enough to put cloths on. "you know," he spoke, startling her. "i think I can let you stay free, as long as you stay close by." he grinned. "fine." she sneered, walking to the door, but was stopped by L grabbing her hand. "that's not staying close by." he pointed out, holding up the handcuffs. She rolled her eyes. "fine, hold my hand then." she said, dragging him outside. "oh look. Their not handcuffed anymore." Light observed, seeing the new couple walk out of the room. "nope, I guess he trusts me now." Neko smiled. "Light, we still have work. We've been avoiding it since a distraction came in, but we have to continue with our plans." he finally let go of Neko's hand and trudged in the kitchen, grabbing another sweet of course. "two days and your already off the handcuffs. That's pretty quick. When I was on them, it took weeks before I was freed. Then again, he thought I was Kira." Light laughed, following the detective upstairs. "weeks?" she sat by Misa, who was looking at songs from America. "yeah, he must really like you. Hey, since your free, wanna go with me to my photo shoot tomorrow? I can get my designer to make you a dress." Misa asked, stopping her search long enough to look at her. "photo shoot?" she knew Misa was some model, but she didn't really want to see that. She wouldn't mind leaving for a few hours, but watching some girl getting her picture shooting. That didn't sound so great. "yeah! We'll go shopping after wards. It'll be like a girl's day out! Misa looked at the camera on the ceiling. "what do you think,L? Can you spare her for a day?" the intercom cackled for a minute. "oh, I don't think my heart could take a day without her. If she promises to text and call every hour, then I'll allow it." L's voice said over the intercom. "yeah, whatever." Neko rolled her eyes. "good! Wake up around 11. this will be so much fun!" Misa squealed, typing on her laptop. "yeah, fun." she mentally cursed L for not disagreeing with Misa. She'd pay him back, that was for sure. He's going to wish he denied this request from the model.

Chapter 4

_The next day at the photo shoot..._

Hey! You'll never believe what I just did!" Misa screamed, grabbing Neko to pull her to the dresses that was hanging up. "I talked to the photographer about you doing the photo shoot for your boyfriend. the photographer saw your pissed off mood, and decided to talk to the magazine editor. And after talking to me, they agreed to let you wear one of the Gothic dresses. They said as long as you remained pissed off, they could finally sell their dresses." Misa picked up a bunch of dresses and gave them to the worker beside her. "take these to my dressing room. My friend is going to be in the shoot." the worker obeyed, and Misa grabbed Neko's hand. After the photographer choose the dresses, placing the other ones back on the rack, Neko put on one of the dresses. She went through makeup, and was finally able to take a picture. She was absolutely pissed at everyone, which made the picture perfect for the back scenery. The back scenery was one of a castle on a hill, lightening striking from the dark sky. The picture was finished, and they could leave. She got to keep all the dresses she tried on and took pictures in. Misa and Neko explored the town, not really paying any attention to their surroundings. "hey, Neko?" Misa said, looking at her. "yeah, Misa?"

"do you love, L?"

"..."

"come on, Neko! Do you or don't you?"

"it doesn't matter. He doesn't love me."

"how can you say that!"

"because he's L. fucking and love are to very different things."

"but he does. You got off the handcuffs faster than Light did."

"but L thought Light was Kira."

"so? It's still pretty fast. He loves you. You have to tell him when we get back."

"But..."

"No buts! Your telling him. Don't be afraid he won't return them. He will. L has never left that building for anything. Not even when he was short on sweets. But when your ex boyfriend wants to get back with you, he goes and beats him up! He loves you!"

"you really think so?"

"yes I do."

"fine. I'll tell him when we get back."

"Neko! Check this out!" Misa grabbed her hand, pulling Neko to a store that sold motorcycles. "you ladies like motorcycles?" a guy asked, straddling a motorcycle. Misa hide behind Neko, a little scared._ This girl must have history with this guy. _Neko patted Misa's arm reassuringly. "does it matter?" Neko asked, not really caring if her answered. "Spunk! I like that!" the guy got off his motorcycle and walked toward the women with a confident stroll. It pissed Neko off. "what do you want?" Neko asked, guarding the girl behind her. "well, it was the famous model, but I think I'll take the fiery Gothic chick instead." the guy stated. "Misa! Get out of here!" Neko said, shoving the girl. Misa ran off, hopefully to call the guys. "if you want me, you'll have to fight me." Neko pulled out her dagger, never leaving home without it. It was small enough to hide in her breasts without being noticed. The guy was quick, grabbing her wrist and twisting it, making her drop her dagger. He hit her on the head. The last thing she heard before the darkness took over was the sound of a motorcycle being started.

_Chocolate? _Neko thought, her nose twitched, smelling chocolate. There was something in her situation that made her open her eyes. She wished she didn't though. She wished she was still out when she felt something sticky rested on her chest. "i know your awake." a male voice chuckled, licking the sticky substance off her chest. She gasped, moving to sit up. A guy with blonde hair was leaned in the spot she was laying just minutes ago. She was naked, covered in chocolate syrup. "who the hell are you? What the hell is going on?" she glared at the blonde guy that laid down, palms holding up his head. He had a scar on his left upper side of his face. "It's simple. I'm Mello, and I'm going to rape you." he smirked at her, making her shiver. "Mello? I've heard that name before." Neko said, narrowing her eyes at the blonde. "so, you have heard my name before? Enough chitchat then." he grabbed her leg, pulling her down under him. She turned her head, which was a mistake. He hit her, forcing her head back at him. "i don't want to do that right now." he said, placing a hand under her chin to keep her face in place. His breath smelled of chocolate as he forced her lips open. She tried pushing him off her, but he grabbed her hands, trapping them under her own body. She struggled, getting hit each time. Her face was red with his palm print. "hold still." he grunted, holding her down with one hand while using the other to unbutton his pants. "if you rape me, L will kill you." she growled, struggling again. She managed to get one hand free and scratched his face. He jumped back, and she managed to get off the bed, not bothering to cover her nakedness. He growled, a smirk on his face. "fine, if that's how you want to play." he picked up a gun, pointing it at her. She froze, watching the gun. "now, get on the bed." he motioned with his head. She stayed where she was, frozen. He moved toward her, grabbing her by the wrist. "we'll do it here then." he kept the gun to her head as he finished undressing. He turned her, pushing her against the wall. _Is this really how I'm to die? I haven't even told L that I loved him. No! I won't die like this! _She thought bitterly, resisting to struggle. "don't worry, I won't kill you." Mello whispered in her ear. She felt him enter her, and she fainted against him. _L, I love you. Please forgive me._

_Chapter 5_

We have to find her! Mello kidnapped her! I'm so sorry L. it's my fault! I shouldn't have taken her outside." Misa balled, tears running down her face as Light held her. L nodded, walking up the stairs. Light calmed Misa down, then ran up after L. L wasn't even touching his sundae, just playing with it. "L! Aren't you going to get her back?" Light asked, walking to the detective. "how? We don't know where he lives. If we go after him, he'll just kill her." L sighed, pushing his sundae away. "she's probably happier with Mello anyways. He doesn't live in secrecy anyways. He isn't afraid of telling his name, while I'm terrified to even give her my heart." L frowned, realizing what he just said. "she cares for you, you idiot!" Light grabbed the detective by the collar, forcing him to look at him. "she loves you, if your such an idiot that you can't see that, then she doesn't deserve you." Light punched L when he just scoffed. "either you find a way to get her back, or I'm going to find her." Light walked down the stairs, placing his jacket on. "are you going to look for her?" Misa asked, wiping the tears. "yes. I'm going to find her and kill Mello. L is an idiot." Light made to move for the door, but the sound of it closing made him face it. "was that just..." Misa blinked, staring at the closed door. "it was. L just went to get his woman back." Light followed after, hollering that L was going to need back up.

Neko woke up to the sound of someone crunching on something. "Finally awake, huh?" Mello's voice spoke around a mouthful of something. She opened her eyes, glaring at the blonde. "L will kill you for doing this." she told him sitting up with the cover clutched to her chest. "he won't find me again." Mello shrugged, taking a bite from the chocolate bar. "why did you kidnap me? What gain can you get from kidnapping me?" he questioned him, her eyes scanning for her dress. "that dress is thrown away. It was a pain getting you out of it." he explained seeing her eyes search the room. She looked at him. "you didn't answer my question." she said, believing him about the dress. "My gain? Sex was all I wanted. I was going to just keep you around for sex, but when you told me your that detective's girlfriend, I decided to use you for a ever better gain." he bite into the chocolate again, chewed and swallowed before continuing. "L will get desperate and slip up. When he does, I'll get him then." Mello smirked at her. "well then, the joke's on you." she grinned. "what do you mean?" Mello demanded, smacking her when she wouldn't answer. "L and I aren't going out. He and I only work together. He doesn't care about me at all." she laughed at his stunned face. "but you just said..." she shook her head. "i work with him on the Kira case. Misa is just my friend. I'm an ex cop that L thought would be able to help him. But, I believe in what Kira's doing, so I refuse to help him. I'm using him to get closer to Kira." she laughed menacingly, but inside it hurt her to say that. _I'm such a liar. I do love him, and I was going to use him as a leverage before I fell for him. _"well then, there is always my first gain." Mello laughed, grabbing her wrist. "you got that gain, now let me go." she demanded, snatching her hand away. "but I'm hard again." his hand yanked the cover away, and slipped to her womanhood. "and your still wet." he grinned at her. He removed his hand, breaking a piece of the chocolate. He placed the chocolate piece on her nipple, moving his head to bite it off. "Stop!" she screamed, trying to remove him as he sucked her nipple. He just grinned, biting her a little. He did remove himself from her, but only to get the syrup again. "don't faint on me again." he said, placing the syrup on a very intimate place. He started licking the chocolate off, and she moaned, trying to remove him, but he pinned her down again, ad continued. "stop." she groaned, ashamed that her body would betray her heart. Mello squeezed more down there, and then made a chocolate trail to her breasts. The door opened while he was cleaning the chocolate at the bottom of her, startling both of them. There standing at the door, a look of shock mixed with murder was L. "L."she tried to struggle, but Mello held her down. "look who's here, it's little L. come back later, L. the adults are having a private and intimate conversation." Mello smirked at the detective. "get off her." L gritted his teeth. "and you thought he didn't care for you." Mello smirked, licking some chocolate off her. He got up, completely naked, and faced L. "why don't you come get her from me?" he smirked. L ran after him, murder in his eyes. The two fought each other, while Neko looked for the gun. She noticed it on the floor under his pants. Unfortunately, that was on the other side of the room. She ran after it, intending to save the man she loved, but Mello grabbed her in a choke hold. "come any closer and she's dead." Mello warned, walking backwards to the gun. L stayed where he was, fear in his eyes. "good." he bent to pick up the gun, but it was gone. Mello looked for it, but it came to him instead.

"now, release her, Mello."

"Light!" Neko was so happy to see him, she forgot about being naked. Mello let go of her, and she ran to L. He covered her with a blanket. "thank you, Light." Neko said. L nodded, holding onto Neko. Mello stood where he was, waiting. "shoot me if your going to." Mello shouted, a smirk on his face. "it's your call, Neko, L." Light gave them the order. "Neko?" L asked, facing her. "he isn't worth getting in trouble over." she said, leaving the room with L and Light behind her.

I can't believe that bastard showed his face again! I would have killed him. I wish I did when he kidnapped me." Misa exclaimed after hearing what happened. "how did you know to find me?" Neko asked L and Light. "i just viewed all the video tapes from the stores. Asked a few questions and got a answer." L had his arm thrown around the girl, nuzzling her. "does anyone smell chocolate?" Misa suddenly asked, smelling the air. "yes, you do." L and Neko said at the same time. "that guy put chocolate all over me." she shivered. "I'll never eat chocolate again. He reeked of it." L ran off, muttering something no one caught. Neko shook her head, smiling. "have you told him yet?" Misa asked when L disappeared. "No." Neko bowed her head. "but he ran after you! He rescued you. You have to tell him." Misa argued, trying to get her to understand. Your right. I'm going to do that right now!" Neko stood up, smiling at Misa. "if you two will excuse me." she nodded at Light and Misa before running after L. "L, I need to speak to you about something." she said, entering the room. "what is it?" L stopped with his hand under the bed. "what are you doing?" she asked, curiosity making her push her confession aside for awhile. L shrugged, pulling out a bottle. "if you won't ever eat chocolate again, will you settle for caramel?" Neko blinked, staring at the bottle. "your weird." she smiled. "weird how?" L asked. "just weird." she said, taking the bottle. "can't believe I fell in love with such a heavy sweet eater." she kissed him, surprising L. "even tastes like sweets." she laughed, pushing him down on the bed. "you said you fell in love with me." L grinned at her. "what makes you think it's you?" Neko asked, grabbing the Caramel. "because you looked ready to eat me when you said it." "hmm." was all she said. "I love you." L confessed, taking his shirt off. "do you?" she questioned, grabbing his hand, and covered his fingers and palm with the sticky golden caramel. "Y...yes." he groaned, watching her trail her tongue on his palm, cleaning his hand of the caramel. "I love you, my sweet eater." Misa and Light were in the living room when Misa sat up. "I smell caramel." that was all Light needed to hear to jump up and grab his jacket. "use a condom!" Light hollered, before walking out. Light and Misa heard something hit the floor, before they heard L start moaning. "run, hurry." Light pushed Misa out the door, locking it behind them.


End file.
